Kaoru Kino
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Kaoru Kino (木野 薫 Kino Kaoru) is Another Agito (アナザーアギト Anazā Agito), a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Agito. History He was a surgical genius, but a snow-mountain accident ruined his career and claimed the life of his younger brother, Masato. The accident also left his right arm with severe frostbite, which left surgeons no choice but to amputate and graft the arm of his deceased brother. The incident ultimately resulted in Kino's surgical license being revoked. From then on, Kino would suffer psychotic episodes stemming from the traumatic event. Kino was also one of the passengers aboard the “Akatsuki” and among those awakened by the "Overlord of Light". Over time, his powers would "evolve" into Another Agito. But given his unstable mental condition, he would eventually became corrupted by his newfound power, and soon became convinced that he alone was all that was needed to defeat the Lords. His delusions of grandeur ultimately motivated him to try and eliminate the real Agito. Though the actions of his brother's arm would occasionally interfere, it wasn't until his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Exceed Gills that Kino became humbled. From that point on, he would aid the other Riders, even after the Overlord stole his power. He later performed a small surgery on Shouichi in attempt to remove the quill of Ericius Liquor from his body, during this Kino admitted that he had become corrupted not because of the Agito Seed, but rather his own weakness as a human being. After that Kino was able to recover his power thanks to Shouichi and help the group defeat the Ericius Liquor. Another Agito and Exceed Gills appeared to Hikawa's aid when he was attacked by an Agito and a dog-type Unknown but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally showed up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshiped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguchi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment.After the fight, Kino goes with both Majima and Ryo for a cup of coffee, and encourages Majima that he can become a Doctor before finally dying from the injuries sustained by Falco earlier. However he died with a smiling face, after dreaming of being able to save his brother during the snow-mountain accident. Personality Initially antagonistic toward Shouichi and the others, Kaoru was selfish, and wanted to be the only Agito, even going so far as to try and murder Gills and Agito on several occasions. This would later change, and Kaoru did eventually start working with the others, showing a kinder side to himself. Forms |-|Another Agito= Another Agito * Height: 200 centimeters (6ft 5in) * Weight: 97 kilograms (213.8lbs) * Ability Perimeters: ** Punch: 15t ** Kick: 30t *** Assault Kick: 40t ** Max. speed: 100m in 5 seconds (328ft in 10sec) ** Max. jump height: 70m (229ft 6in) (broad) As Another Agito, he is an exceptional locust-looking flawed form of Agito similar to Gills with fantastic physical prowess. While extremely well versed in physical combat and physically powerful, Another Agito is less versatile than the other Riders. This form's finisher is the Assault Kick: Drawing in the Agito Power, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs, Another Agito can perform a high-powered flying kick that smashes into the enemy with colossal force; possesses approximately 40 tons of force. His “Assault Kick” is comparable to Agito’s “Shining Rider Kick” in terms of raw power. |-|Burning Form= Burning Form * Height: 200cm * Weight: 97kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 25t ** Kicking Power: 35t ** Maximum Jump Height: 100m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5s During a fight against one of the Lords after his revival, Kaoru was able to unlock a Burning Form for himself, drastically increasing his power. Upon easily defeating the Lord, Another Agito ran rampant for a couple days, slaughtering Lords and Gurongi without mercy. Soon after, Agito was able to catch up, and was able to give some of his power to Kaoru to control his transformation. Due to the uncontrollable nature of this form, Another Agito tends to avoid using it unless absolutely necessary. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Humans Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)